powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angel38621
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Speed Shrinking page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 11:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) It's plain overview because it's meant to give broadest possible definition for the power on purpose. If you add Length Contraction in Capabilities, it means that it's the only way the power works, that there is no other way for it to happen. If you can expand what the power does without making LC as the only way to do so, I'm all for it. Note that LC is still on the page as See Also. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:36, November 5, 2018 (UTC) How does "This can be accomplished via length contraction, which requires the user to travel at sub-relativistic to relativistic speeds to compress their dimensions" sound? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:53, November 5, 2018 (UTC) People shouldnt be asking how a power/ability works in real life, unless it is categorized as a real power, and you dont have to answer unless it is possible for you to do so. But anyway, Kuo (and now most of us) like to keep our pages short and sweet, as well as vague because adding too many applications or detail sometimes makes a power more 'complex (people might then start asking ooh, how can it do that etc) than is needed. I'll send them a message regarding the pages lock, but thats all I can really do for now. EDIT: Oh you mean people were coming up to you in real life, face to face and asking how it works? My mistake. Ignore that first part. Death horseman94 (talk) 19:50, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Here, go down until you hit Transcendent Evolution. Note that the one who hit delete wasn't me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:36, November 16, 2018 (UTC) 25. Before creating absolute/lordship/meta/omni/'transcendent-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more". Any new powers that aren't approved are deleted unless it's something really interesting. Don't come to complain if it gets deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, November 18, 2018 (UTC) First, there are ways to prevent that. Second, if you really get to Admins nerves they'll just give you timeout. If it needs work, take a look around and fix it. Only way to get better is to work on it. First thing: use Source to Edit, it's on the upper left corner in Edit. Second: go to any finished page and use Source to see how they are done. Third: use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:44, November 18, 2018 (UTC) why do not you ask sangem is the original creator of the page?~~User talk:Arquetion I deleted Transcendent Evolution I deleted Transcendent Evolution for being far too similar to Superior Adaptation in that the evolution to counter any threat is too similar to adapting to counter any threat espcially being that both are permanent changes that the body goes through in order to survive. Also, please note that adaptation and evolution are synonyms according to the dictionary meaning that they are practically the same thing. PS. Per the rules no more pages that are basically another page but something slightly different is allowed. If you remake the page again I will give you a time out being that the page was deleted for a reason. Thank you for your time :) Imouto 21:20, November 18, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan I already warned you I didn't say that because the words are similar I am deleting the page, I said that I deleted them because the powers themselves are the same even when trying to remake the page. They practically do the same thing only has slightly different wording. "25. Before creating absolute/lordship/meta/omni/transcendent-powers, get approval of Admin/mod, first step is to explain how it isn't "just like (power) but more". Any new powers that aren't approved are deleted unless it's something really interesting." --Kuopiofi It seems that you also got this rule warning from Kuopiofi And I wouldn't go throwing around claims of abuse without any proof Imouto 21:53, November 18, 2018 (UTC)Imouto-tan Fine, returned. Learn to add links instead of text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:46, November 24, 2018 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. In other words, make a change in Atomic Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:35, March 29, 2019 (UTC) But not Variation. It's also on Subatomic Manipulation Applications, so you might want to check that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:42, March 29, 2019 (UTC) And you completely missed the point, so I'll repeat it: 20b. When you Edit powers to be/add powers as sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. In other words, move Ionic Manipulation to Variations in Atomic Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:02, March 29, 2019 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. :20a. When you make powers that have other powers as their sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:27, April 26, 2019 (UTC) VLM is Variation of Animal Manipulation so I added it there. It has several Variations so I added it to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:52, April 26, 2019 (UTC) . Genie not air-based power This is Air Genie Djinni Physiology AZS (talk) 19:40, April 28, 2019 (UTC) I know they are same thing because there is no official name of Air Genie In Islamic Lore *Genie type is: **1: Pyro Genie (Ifrit) **2: Aqua Genie (Marid) **3: Aero Genie (Djinni) **4: Terra Genie (Shaitan) **5: Venomous Genie **6: Vermin Genie AZS (talk) 20:20, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Sorry but no, thats not how it works here. If one power already covers it then there is no reason for it to be on the page. In fact its a generally accepted rule of the wikia. Its not going back on, and it will just be removed if you put it back on.SageM (talk) 20:22, April 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Twilight manipulation already covers it.~~User talk:Arquetion Thats not your decision or choice to make. You have no say in this matter, as its part of the wikia rules. Its going to stay off, and the page will be locked by the admins if you keep trying to add it back. The answer is NO. so just leave it be. Its not going back.SageM (talk) 20:34, April 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Well then I guess the page will be locked and you will be warned not to do so again. If you want to be blocked by the admins for causing an edit war (which this will lead to) you can go ahead. But that admin has already been warned and you will be told to stop. You don't get to decide to change the wikia rules. if an application already covers the power then it doesn't belong, that hasn't changed it. And it won't You do not get to decide that. You are not in charge here.SageM (talk) 20:41, April 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Also my statement is factual and is correct. Since the same argument has happened many times before, and the admins always end up undoing those edits because the existing powers already cover it. So your the one in the wrong here, not me. The admins will warn or block you, So your not going to be able to explain your way out of this. So just accept it already and move on.20:46, April 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM . mmm not all genies can control and manipulate wind mm I already know: litter "i" don't change anything in meaning I put it for help to recognise the difference no jinn originally is fiery beings (mimicry only not manipulate) AZS (talk) 20:57, April 28, 2019 (UTC) The number of users isn't the point, and has absolutely nothing to do with how things work here The power is already covered by it, thats not going to change no matter how you decide to spin it. Its not going back, no matter how many times you try to argue about it. Twilight Manipulation covers every variation of the power, including twilight elemental manipulation. Users don't have anything to do with the power belongs or not. The admins have already been notified, so I suggest you leave it be. Its not an abuse of power, its simply how the wikia works. Cause and correlation have nothing to do with this, nor do number of known users. The only thing that counts is whether or not the power is already covered by an existing power. Thats the only thing thats important and the only thing that matters. Nothing of what you said is true and has nothing to do with this wikia. Your just going to get the page locked if you continue.SageM (talk) 21:21, April 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM where are you from? hi where are you from? AZS (talk) 13:34, July 1, 2019 (UTC)